


Cause You're Worth It

by Beautifulsoulheart



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fluff, like a shit ton of it, tyler gets cockblocked by nadia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Katherine can't find a sitter for her Daughter Nadia she calls on her brother Jeremy and his boyfriend Tyler to watch her for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause You're Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harrythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/gifts).



> This is for Ashleigh the Stiles to my Scott. She had a bad day yesterday and I told her I would write her a drabble to make her feel better.
> 
> I own nothing. Because if I did there would be all of my ships and no bullshit.

“Please Jer? Elena and Stefan can’t do it and she loves you and Tyler,” Katherine pleaded with her brother looking back at Nadia. “It’s only for the night and I’ll get her practically first thing in the morning.”

“Tyler and I had plans but I guess he’ll understand. I’ll drop her off tomorrow,” Jeremy sighed picking up Nadia’s overnight back. “Come on Nadia. You’re spending the night with Uncle Tyler and I.”  


“Be good for your uncles. I’ll see you in the morning,” the brunette hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

“Goodnight mama,” Nadia smiled at her mother before taking her uncle’s hand.

“Goodnight Nadia.”

**

“Uncle Tyler!” Nadia yelled running to her uncle as soon as Jeremy opened the door.

“Hi Nadia. What a surprise,” Tyler looked at Jeremy as he picked up the little girl.

“Katherine called in a favor,” Jeremy explained putting down the pink overnight bag on the couch.

“Nadia why don’t you go pick out a movie for us to watch with dinner,” the man set down Nadia and watched her go into the living room before turning to look at his boyfriend. “Jer we were supposed to have just a night for the two of us.”

“I know Ty but Katherine called me in a panic. Elena and Stefan bailed, Bonnie and Damon couldn’t do it and she isn’t leaving her with Klaus and Caroline again because the last time she did that Nadia had a new vocabulary,” the younger man looked over at his niece. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

“I don’t know Jer.”

“We’ll put Nadia to bed and then we can have some fun for ourselves,” Jeremy placed kisses up Tyler’s neck before he reached his lips and placed a deep long kiss there.

“Alright. But she’s not sleeping in our bed this time.” Tyler managed to get out after he pulled away.

“Mama says when you start kissing that I should go to the other room,” Nadia said to the pair with a movie in her hands.

“Why is that?” Tyler asked swooping the girl back into his arms again.

“Because kissing leads to adult things and you two do it forever,” Nadia placed her hands on both sides of Tyler’s face and still kept the movie in her small hands.

“Don’t listen to your mom Nadia,” The younger Gilbert started to blush. He was having a talk with his sister tomorrow.

“Let’s put this movie in and order some pizza for dinner.”

**

Nadia had fallen asleep about 10 minutes before the movie that they were watching had ended. She had eaten her fill of pizza. She had her head in Jeremy’s lap and her feet in Tyler’s, she had also managed to somehow starfish her body so that at least one arm and one leg was off the edge of the couch.

“We aren’t having kids for a long time,” Tyler moved Nadia’s legs so that he could stand up and stretch.

“Shouldn’t we discuss that when there isn’t a five year old sleeping on our couch?” Jeremy gently maneuvered Nadia so that she was sleeping on her stomach on the couch.

“No because kids are in our future,” Tyler smiled pulling his boyfriend close to him.

“At least let me put Nadia to bed first before you start with our evening of fun,” Jeremy pulled away and picked up Nadia and grabbing her overnight back.

“I’ll clean up and meet you in our room.”

“Deal.”

Tyler probably cleaned faster than he ever had in his life. He did one last check to see if everything was in its place or else Jeremy would have a fit in the morning. Tyler walked into their bedroom and groaned at the sight of Nadia sleeping in the middle of the bed.

“I know you’re mad but after I put on her pajamas she looked so cute and I couldn’t move her Ty,” Jeremy looked up at Tyler. The vein in his forehead was out like it usually was when he was upset. “We can have lazy morning sex after I take Nadia home before we have to go to class.”

“You better pull out your best moves Gilbert,” the older man smirked at his boyfriend before walking over to their dresser and pulling out a pair of pajama pants to wear to bed.

**

Jeremy woke up early the next morning and dropped Nadia off to a slightly pissed Katherine and then went home to fill the promise he had made to his boyfriend the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> If none of this made sense it's because I am working on a Kalijah fic and these characters play apart in it.


End file.
